


He's Only 16

by orphan_account



Series: mcyt one shots and drabble things [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Manipulation, Implied/Refrenced Abuse, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Philza, Protective Technoblade, concerned dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dream notices how Wilbur treats Tommy. He decides that he needs help.Tommy doesn't think Wilbur is mean. Wilbur just does things differently.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: mcyt one shots and drabble things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040737
Comments: 9
Kudos: 528





	He's Only 16

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags for some touchy subjects, if you are sensitive to any of them please do not read!
> 
> thanks to crybby_09 for helping me edit this because it would be so bad if she didn't help lol. :)
> 
> criticism is appreciated!

Dream’s hands shook as he held his communicator, the name flashing at him as his fingers hovered over the call button.

Lately, dream SMP had been deep in war and fighting, it was getting too much. Dream had seen how Tommy flinched at loud noises, how he would slowly follow Wilbur with a pained look in his eyes. Dream remembers the first time it had hit him, it was when he first saw how Wilbur treated Tommy.

Dream was on the staircase of Pogtopia, spying to see what was happening on the SMP lately. He heard talking and looked down from the stairs to see Wilbur and Tommy. 

“TommyInnit, you're scared that people are gonna think differently of you. Tommy when I said you’re never gonna be president; you gotta understand, that- that wasn’t a challenge” Wilbur paused. “That’s true”

His tone shifted, an unsettling feeling filling the ravine. “You’re never gonna be president Tommy. You’re trying to sound like you know what you’re doing.” 

Dream had started to tune out, thoughts rapidly running through his head. He could see from where he stood that Tommy had a petrified look on his face. That was when he had really started to think, he remembered when he first whitelisted Tommy and Wilbur. They were an inseparable pair of brothers, you could tell that if anything happened to either of them they would be defending each other in an instant.. But to see this Wilbur almost, no he definitely WAS manipulating Tommy, it pushed Dream to his limits.

Dream pressed the call button, each ring felt as if it took years before he picked up.

“Hello?”

“Phil, I need you to come onto the SMP.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dream waited at spawn, he didn’t like Tommy or Wilbur by any means but he wasn’t about to let a child suffer any longer. He anxiously tapped his fingers on his leg while he stared at spawn.

Ph1LzA joined the game  
Technoblade joined the game

Dream immediately dropped from his spot in the tree to face the pair. “Thank god you're here.” He felt a wash or relief over him. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wilbur snapped his head back, “Tommy.” he snarled.

Tommy flinched with fearful eyes, “Y-yeah?”

“Go to spawn, see why those two are here.” Wilbur stated as he walked down the ravine.

“Yes, Wilbur.” Tommy stumbled over his feet as he started for the steps exiting Pogtopia. He walked up as a feeling of dread washed over him. He knows that Wilbur doesn’t like the idea of Phil and Techno being here. Wilbur was always right, so that meant that Phil and Techno shouldn’t be here… right? 

Tommy’s pace was slow as he stared at the ground, he felt a pit in his stomach knowing that his father and his eldest brother were now on the server. He didn’t like them. Wilbur didn’t like them so that meant he had to dislike them too.

Tommy arrived at spawn to see Phil and Techno, and that green bastard. He hid behind a tree to listen in on what they were saying, his trembling hands gripped the tree as he stared ahead.

“Wilbur has gone off the rails Phil,” Dream said concerningly.

“Are you sure?” Phil paused, “That doesn’t sound like the Wil I know.”

“Dunno Phil, Wilbur was actin’ strange last I sawww....” Techno still had the stupid accent that Tommy remembered him having.

“Please Phil, just let me show you.” Dream stumbled over his words, “You-You’ll know what I mean once you see how Wilbur treats Tommy.”

Tommy had to go back. He knows that Wilbur isn’t being very nice, but he Wilbur was the only one who always stood by Tommy. He knows that Wilbur doesn’t deserve to be punished for anything, he was just trying to keep Tommy and L’manburg safe. He had reasons for everything.

Tommy turned around abruptly to see Wilbur standing right behind him, anger flashing in his eyes. “H-hey Wilbur,” he said with a shaky tone in his voice. “Tommy, we’re going back to Pogtopia.” Wilbur grasped Tommy’s arm harshly, his grip a little too hard. “Wilbur that hurts,” he whimpered, tugging away from him.  
“Tommy, we are leaving.” Wilbur said in a deadly tone, Tommy swears his eyes flashed red. He nods and lets Wilbur drag him along, he felt bad. Had he done something wrong? What had he done to upset Wilbur this much?

“Wilbur. Let go of him.” A loud and protective voice came from behind Wilbur and Tommy, Phil.

Wilbur’s grip on Tommy’s arm only grew tighter, none the less he still stopped and turned to look at Phil. Dream and Techno were both standing behind Phil with angry looks in their eyes. Phil was a man who rarely showed anger, but Tommy could see it in his expression.

Wilbur was stuck, he knew that if he let Tommy go with the three he would be killed immediately and not be able to achieve what he wanted. But if he left with Tommy he would also be killed on the spot. He was trapped, he only had to hope that Tommy would choose to stay with him.

“Tommy doesn’t want to go with you.” He snarled, his hand on his sword’s sheath. Tommy nodded along, just agreeing with what Wilbur had to say. He knew that Wilbur had some reason for this.

But Tommy did want to go with Phil.

He missed Phil’s tight warm hugs. 

He missed sparring with Techno. 

He missed Phil lecturing him for being irresponsible.

He missed Techno’s sarcastic remarks.

He missed Wilbur ruffling his hair and calling him a gremlin child.

He missed his family.

Tommy finally let his feelings go, tears streaming down his cheeks, sobs escaping his throat. His arm trembled in Wilburs grip, he didn’t have the strength to pull away. 

Wilbur paused, for a second, as he didn’t see TommyInnit, his right hand man, the man that he kept for his plans on Manburg. No. He saw Tom, his little brother, the boy he loved, the little kid that he and Techno had found in the woods. He let go of Tommy’s arm, watching as the boy darted away and into his fathers arms. Wilbur realized what he had done and tried to grab at Tommy again before he was stopped at a blade against his throat.

“You leave that boy alone Wilbur.” Dream said angrily, Wilbur didn’t know how he was supposed to get out of this one, he knew he couldn’t take Dream and Techno in a fight. “You win this one Dream.” 

Wilbur put his hands into the air and got on his knees. He knew immediately he didn’t want to anger either of them anymore than he already had. A sadistic grin was plastered on his face as he stared up at the masked man, Wilbur would get his way no matter what.


End file.
